The Flower and The Snake
by snapexlily
Summary: AU storyline based off a roleplay I'm in.Starts during 6th year and continues after the war.Can a seemingly shy and true bookworm Ravenclaw really steal the heart of the most notorious Slytherin playboy?Even while a war rages through the Wizarding world,love seems to be growing like a wild fire. Secrets will be revealed,friends will be made and damage will be done.Reviews love
1. First Time Laying Eyes On Her

Rose Pond was wearing a sparkly light blue dress with silver heels. She had her red hair piled on top of her head, held in position by silver clips. Small silver hoops decorated her pierced ears and a matching bracelet was on her right wrist. She knew Slughorn's party was tonight. She wasn't one to gatecrash but she needed to go to this party, the 'best of the best' would be there. Rosie needed to know what exactly a Slug Club party was like. She let out a little sigh, hoping her outfit wouldn't go to waste.

It was easy enough for her to get it. Her outfit fitting in with a lot of the looks that the other girls were wearing, festive dresses and heels. She stayed out of the gazes of the professors, knowing they had a good idea of the guest list.

Blaise Zabini spotted her as soon as she came in. It was hard not to with her eye-catching dress. He walked over to her, his chest puffed out and his chin held high. "How come I've never seen you around before? I'm Blaise Zabini by the way," he said holding out his hand. Rose smiled, seeing Blaise walk up to her. She blushed, taking his hand and shaking it lightly. "My name's Rose Lynne Pond." She bit her bottom lip nervously, moving a curl out of her face with her other hand. "I'm usually in the library or the Ravenclaw common room." He smirked. "No wonder I haven't seen you around." He looked her over a few times. "I would have remembered such an exquisite beauty such as yourself." Rose's blushing intensified at his compliment.

"I must say, you are a charmer, Blaise." She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes low, avoiding his face but looking at his chest. "If it isn't too forward of me, I think you're quite handsome." 'I can't believe I just said that.' She thought, resisting the urge to apologize for the comment. His lips quirked into a smile. "That's not too forward at all. Do you have a date for the evening or did you come stag?" She looked up, catching his smile. She returned it. "I'm alone." "That's very good news. If you would, would you do me the honor of being my date for the evening?" He bowed and held out his hand. Rose smiled wide, blushing again. She took his hand, feeling a bit reckless as she did it. "I'd love to."

He smiled at her and whisked her onto the dance floor. A slow song started as soon as his hand touched her waist. His hand moved to the small of her back and grabbed her left hand in his right. Rose let him take her onto the dance floor; the music that started brought a smile to her face. She placed her right hand on his shoulder, glad she wore heels to the event since he was a bit taller than she was. She looked into his eyes, still smiling. He danced her around the floor with elegance and ease. Her eyes sparkled under the low lighting. He was memorized by them. "I think you should spend less time in the library so we can get to know one another." She nodded. "I think that'd be a good idea." They spent the rest of the evening chatting and dancing, getting a few things to eat off of the server trays going around the room.


	2. A Trip Into The Village

Rose was walking around the village, not entirely sure what she wanted to do for the day. She had a Ravenclaw scarf wrapped around her neck, covering and protecting her lips. Grey gloves covered her hands as she walked over the snow. She smiled even though her nose and ears were starting to get red. She was trying to decide between getting some sweets or getting a nice hot drink when she leaned against a tree, getting away from the cold wind.

"So I see you do go other places besides the library," Blaise called from behind her. She turned to look at him, his smirk plastered on his face as he walked towards her. Rose couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she heard Blaise's voice. "Yes, I do go other places." She stood waiting for him to get near her. "I had fun last night." She hoped from the look on her face and the way she said that sentence that she meant something by it. Blaise wasn't the one to get giddy, no, that wasn't the word. He was actually happy, which seemed strange to him nonetheless. "Good, because I had a fun time too. What are you doing down here?" Rose stayed smiling. There was something about Blaise that just made her feel good. "Thought I'd get some fresh air. Was debating about going to Honeydukes or the Three Broomsticks when you came up. And you?" "The same. One can only roam around the castle so much before they go a bit crazy. Would you like to accompany me to the Three Broomsticks and then I'll buy you your favorite sweets from Honeydukes?" She nodded. "I'd like that."

She turned away from him, starting to head for the Three Broomsticks. Rose was blushing though you couldn't tell from the redness from the cold. "Let's go." He followed her to the pub. Blaise opened the door for her like a gentleman should and walked in a moment behind her. They picked a nice booth in the back right-hand corner of the pub. "What would you like to drink? Butterbeer, warm or cold? Hot chocolate?" Rose had her hands tucked in her pockets as they walked. She smiled when he held the door open for her. She slid into the booth, taking her scarf off and placing it in her lap. She let the warmth of the building and the people in it to bring her back to a normal temperature. "Hot chocolate, please." She said with a grin. "A pretty girl who has good taste in beverages? It must be my lucky day," Blaise said, flashing her a gleaming white smile before getting up to head to the bar. Rose laughed lightly. She played with her hair while he went to the bar. He came back five minutes later after he paid and set the cup of steaming hot chocolate in front of her. "I heard you're a Prefect this year. How's it going?" She blew on the steaming cup. "It's good. I haven't had to give out many detentions. Had to rein in few first years in though." She took little sips of her drink, not wanting to burn her tongue and look like an idiot in front of Blaise. "Well, if I happen to be roaming the castle after curfew, I hope you're the one I run into," he winked before he took a sip of his own hot chocolate. Rose blinked at his comment but smiled. His eyes roamed her face as he drank. Her cheeks were rosy, but he didn't know from what, either the warmth from the building and the drink or if she was blushing. Either way it made her even more beautiful than she was.

Rose kept sipping her hot chocolate, remembering something she said the night before. _You're quite the charmer. _She wasn't sure if his comments were just a natural thing or if he was trying to flirt with her. Either way, it made her blush a little more and made her feel like there were butterflies in her chest. He finished his hot chocolate off. "Are you finished and do you want another before we brave the cold weather?" Rose drank the rest of her hot chocolate. "I'm done." She stood, wrapping her scarf back around her neck. She smiled to him. "To Honeydukes, right?" He nodded before wrapping his scarf around his neck. He walked in front of her so he could open the door for her.

They reached the candy shop; he opened that door for her as well. "So what is your favorite candy?" Rose walked alongside him. When they arrived at Honeydukes, she grinned, looking over the massive amount of candy there. She bit her lip, hearing his question. She had always had a bit of a sweet tooth. "Hm…Well, they have some deluxe sugar Quills. One of those could last me an entire History of Magic lesson." "Get whatever you want. I can see from the look on your face that you're holding back," he smiled. "No need to hold back," he said as his hand brushed against her arm before he headed down one of the aisles. Rose's smile spread across her face, from ear to ear. She wandered around, looking at the assortment presented around her. She picked up a few Sugar Quills and a package of Drooble's. She walked up to Blaise. "Are you getting anything?" "Just a bit of fudge. They do the best in Scotland. Are you sure that's all you want?" He asked taking the basket from her hands and raising a black eyebrow. "Yes, I know it doesn't seem like much but I'm hoping to come back down next month." Rose smiled to him. "And I have to agree with you. It is better. My grandmother's excellent. I always have a ton of it whenever I visit." She moved to the register, taking the basket back and putting her things down on the counter. Blaise paid for their candy. He handed her bag as they exited.

The cold air blew and chilled them down to their bones. Blaise moved closer to her. "Do you want to head back or do you want to do go somewhere else?" Rose slipped her bag over her arm. She thought for a moment, smiling as he moved closer to her. "If it's ok, I'd like to head back." She pointed to her red nose, almost matching her hair. They walked back in comfortable silence. When they walked inside the warm castle, Blaise turned to Rose. "It was a pleasure to run into you," he bowed slightly. Rose smiled, blushing a little when he bowed though it wasn't noticeable since she was red from the cold. "I agree." She bit her lip. She extended her arm towards him. "May I?" He looked at her for a moment before he nodded his head. She smiled nervously, moving close to him. She embraced him, the top of her head level with his chin. Rose moved onto her toes, laying a light kiss on his cheek. "I had a great time, Blaise." She turned and set off for Ravenclaw Tower, blushing along the way. His hand came up to his cheek as he felt the place her lips had touched. He smiled to himself. He turned on his heel and walked down to the Slytherin common room whistling to himself.


	3. A Talk In The Kitchens

Rose had been walking through the halls of Hogwarts, meaning to find a quiet space to go over her Charms notes. She slowed, seeing a deserted hallway to her left. She smiled softly and sat down on a bench in the hallway, quickly taking her notes out. She looked over them, going into her own little world, cutting off the rest of reality and didn't hear the footsteps coming up the hall and stopping in front of her.

"Rose? What are you doing?" The familiar voice of Blaise Zabini made her look up. "Ello Blaise. Studying over my notes for that essay for Flitwick." He sat next to her. "You study too much. You need a break." "What do you suggest, then?" He smiled. "How about you and I go get some food from the kitchens?" She smiled. "That sounds like fun." She put her notes back in her bag and stood. He stood to and led the way.

They walked in comfortable silence the whole way to the kitchens. He liked the feel of her warmth next to him. It was comfortable and familiar to him now. When they got to the painting of the bowl of fruit, he tickled the pear and the door opened for them. "Ladies first," he gestured for her to go in first. He waited until she was inside before he followed right after her. Rose looked around the kitchens. She didn't spend much time in here. The house elves working at a fast pace around them brought a smile to her face. She turned to Blaise. "What do you feel like eating?" "I think I want dessert. Pumpkin pie with a dollop of ice cream on top. What about you?" "Hm…Sweets sounds good. Though sugar always sounds good to me." She laughed a little. "Chocolate ice cream sounds delicious." "Then dessert we shall have," he said giving her a smile.

He told the elves what they wanted and came over with their orders a few minutes later. He handed her large bowl of chocolate ice cream. Blaise led them to a table in the corner. "So tell me more about yourself," he said once they settled down. Rose dipped her spoon into the ice cream, moving it around to make sure the dessert was soft. She smiled to Blaise. "Well, my mother's a half blood, father's pure though. I was raised in Scotland but London's become my second home. I've certainly lived here long enough. Most people here find me quiet and stuck in my books. But I can be very silly sometimes." She laughed lightly, remembering the way she was in Scotland, playing and running with her cousins. Blaise was captivated by her. He actually quite enjoyed listening to her talk about her family. "My family's large on my dad's side but I have no siblings." She sighed, taking a bite of her dessert. He was envious. He wished his family was as stable as hers. "But enough about me. What about you?" Blaise spooned some of the pumpkin pie and ice cream in his mouth and licked his lips before he spoke. "I'm a pureblood. My mother doesn't live in England at the moment and she's marrying her sixth husband next month. My father, I have no idea where he is and I suppose I don't want to. I don't have any siblings and you can understand being an only child," he said giving her a smile. Rose listened to him speak, raising her eyebrows when he mentioned that his mother was getting married for the sixth time. She nodded to him. "And you know how I don't agree with pureblood supremacy. And I have a thing for a certain redhead that happens to be in Ravenclaw. Have you seen her before?" He cocked his head to the side and winked at her. She took a large spoonful of her ice cream right before his remark about liking a red-haired Ravenclaw. It caused her to momentarily gag on the sweet dessert. She managed to swallow, trying to shrug it off, not wanting to seem like a fool in front of Blaise. "Yes, I think so." She said lightly, trying to joke. He smiled to her. "So, what exactly are you doing for the Charms essay? I had to turn mine in yesterday."


End file.
